ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Double Agent
Category:MissionsCategory:Assault |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} Enemies Drops } |- BGCOLOR=#e3e6ff align=center | Hi-Reraiser |- BGCOLOR=#e3e6ff align=center | Hi-Potion Tank |- BGCOLOR=#e3e6ff align=center | Hi-Ether Tank |} |width=25%| } |- BGCOLOR=#e3e6ff align=center | Djinnbringer |- BGCOLOR=#e3e6ff align=center | Gust Claymore |- BGCOLOR=#e3e6ff align=center | Pealing Nagan |- BGCOLOR=#e3e6ff align=center | Uchigatana +1 |- BGCOLOR=#e3e6ff align=center | Kagiroi |} |width=25%| } |- BGCOLOR=#e3e6ff align=center | Spark Spear |} |width=25%| } |- BGCOLOR=#e3e6ff align=center | Eggplant |- BGCOLOR=#e3e6ff align=center | Kaolin |- BGCOLOR=#e3e6ff align=center | Wild Onion |- BGCOLOR=#e3e6ff align=center | Ice Crystal |- BGCOLOR=#e3e6ff align=center |Imperial Tea Leaves |- BGCOLOR=#e3e6ff align=center |Mamool Ja Collar |- BGCOLOR=#e3e6ff align=center | Sage |- BGCOLOR=#e3e6ff align=center | Soulflayer Staff |- BGCOLOR=#e3e6ff align=center | Poroggo Hat |- BGCOLOR=#e3e6ff align=center | Date |- BGCOLOR=#e3e6ff align=center | Imperial Cermet |- BGCOLOR=#e3e6ff align=center | Toolbag (Kawa) |- BGCOLOR=#e3e6ff align=center | Toolbag (Tsura) |- BGCOLOR=#e3e6ff align=center | Toolbag (Kodoku) |- BGCOLOR=#e3e6ff align=center | Toolbag (Hiraishin) |} |} Walkthrough Find the traitor within the legion of Qiqirn Spies by questioning them for clues and getting closer to him. * The Qiqirn Spies are all around the map. There may even be some in the tunnels. (There are some in tunnel by the Rune of Release spawn spot.) * When you speak to a Qiqirn Spy, you will have the option of capturing him or questioning him. * It is best to question them until they say the spy is close. ** Questioning: Many of them will give you unhelpful hints. The helpful hints include direction and/or general distance to the spy. These Qiqirns will move around alot and their hints will vary according to their relative position to the spy. *** Most messages will include a general direction, e.g. "East", "South" *** When you get close to the traitor, they will tell you he is "very close". *** Other messages may include giving a numerical distance e.g. 182 Yalms or a general distance e.g. "Very far" *** The information obtained may not be completely accurate. A Qiqirn told me the spy was far away. Immediately after I questioned the Qiqirn next to him and it turned out to be the spy. *** If the Qigirn states "Hm hm hm... There nooo Qiqirn like that, yooo know?" then he is not the spy ** Capturing: Once you have been told that the traitor is near, you will need to start capturing those you suspect. *** The traitor will either: **** claim the spy does not exist or is not close. **** lie about the direction of the spy. If you find discrepancies from the results of 2 Qiqirn Spies, you can be sure that one of them is the traitor. *** If you successfully capture the traitor, he will say "...How you know that?" and the Rune of Release will unlock. *** All unsuccessful captures will cause you to no longer be able to question that Qiqirn. He will just mention some dialogue about you getting wrong information and give you no choice option. *Beware of Puks roaming the areas. ** They are easy to take down and possible to avoid, there is no need to fight them. ** There are two puks to every pit of Qiqirn. ** They have a very fast respawn time (3 minutes). ** Additionally, sleeping or otherwise stalling a Puk and questioning/capturing a Qiqirn NPC will cause the player to lose the Puk's aggression. This includes a summoner's avatar attacking an aggro'ed Puk in "bodyguard" mode. When a Qiqirn npc is questioned, carbuncle will return to the summoner and the Puk will shed any aggression. Therefore, it is possible to complete this mission without engaging a single Puk using this technique. * The Rune of Release is located at the southern part of (I-8). ** Players receive an Assault Points penalty for each incorrect guess they make. Map